


Tools Are Meant For Using

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools Are Meant For Using

Tools Are Meant For Using

 

After leaving Naruto in the forest, Haku’s heart felt heavy. What he told the fox boy was true. He fought for the one he loved. The one that had took him in that day he was alone on the bridge. The tall rogue ninja that used Haku’s abilities to the fullest. But that’s all he was to the one that trained him, a tool.

This man that he loved with all his heart was no other then Zabuza Momochi. The ninja know as the Demon of the Mist. Now both ninjas were running from the ANBU and were being hired as assassins. Their mission was to kill a bridge builder. They didn’t know the whole story about this man and they really didn’t care as long as they got paid for it.

Anyway, Haku didn’t care about that. All he cared about was how long he had been desiring his mentor and how his mentor seemed absolutely oblivious to it. No matter what Haku did for Zabuza, he will only be a tool to his sensei. It never hurt anymore, because Haku had resigned himself to his fate. He was just happy to be at Zabuza’s side.

He came to there hideout and gave a heavy sigh. He knew Zabuza would be resting in bed recovering his strength from Haku putting him in a death like state to get them to safety from the Konoha ninja’s that were sent to protect the bridge builder.

Haku made his way into the house, putting his basket on the counter, as he moved toward the bedroom Zabuza was resting in. Zabuza laid in a deep sleep covered by a thick comforter. Haku smiled at him. He was looking so peaceful. Unlike when he was awake, which he was fierce and deadly. Haku moved to the closet to change out of the kimono.

He heard movement behind him and knew Zabuza was waking. He pulled out his brown pants and his shirts laying them on the dresser as he turned to look at his mentor.

“How are you feel?” Haku asked softly, feeling a little flushed by the intensity of the look Zabuza was giving.

“Where have you been?” Zabuza retaliated. Haku grabbed his clothes while heading to the bathroom.

“Out collecting herbs.” He called over his shoulder. He reached out to pull the bathroom door open when Zabuza’s voice stopped him.

“Haku, come here.” That voice ordered and of course he was not going to disobey him. He moved with a grace of a cat toward the man in the bed as he placed his clothes on the chair he had placed next to the bed earlier.

“Hai, Zabuza.” He asked softly.

“Sit.” Haku did as asked and stared at the older man. “We will make our move in two days to finish off the bridge builder so be ready for it.” Zabuza was still staring at him with that weird expression but Haku refused to feel intimidated and look away from the older man.

“Hai Zabuza.” They were silent for a long moment then the man moved over in the bed and pulled the blanket back.

“Get in.” Haku was surprised but controlled his features so not to alert his sensei of this and slid into his sensei’s bed. He laid there on his side, staring at Zabuza. “It’s been awhile since you last wore that kimono. I always liked it and I especially like you’re hair down….. It makes you look so feminine.” Haku couldn’t hide his surprise that time. He stared at his mentor trying to read his eyes.

“You like…. It pleases you.” He whispered, he didn’t know what else to say and he knew his cheeks were heating up now. There was no way he could stop it.

“Very much.” Zabuza purred and then grabbed the boy crushing him to his body as he harshly took those soft feminine lips.

Haku gasped in surprise as electricity exploded through him. Zabuza wasted no time in sliding his tongue deep into his mouth tasting what was purely Haku’s essence. Haku started wide eyed, completely frozen in shock. What the hell is going on here, Haku thought confused. Zabuza had never shown any kind of interest in the six years they had been together. Why now?

Haku decided that he wasn’t going to complain. He had wanted to be close to Zabuza for so long. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He relaxed his mouth fully and let out a long needy moan. He met that wet tongue that was dominating his mouth with his own in a tentative stroke. It instantly sent Zabuza in overdrive. Haku was roughly shoved on to his back with his sensei’s hard body collapsing on top of him, as the kiss turned violent.

He felt blood slip out of the corner of his lips realizing that the ninja had bit his lip without him realizing it. Zabuza moaned in pleasure as he licked at the blood. Haku moaned loudly at the feel of those large hands brushing his kimono down his shoulder’s so that flesh met flesh.

Talented fingers found his nipples and pinched hard, making him cry out and arch his back in a pleasurable pain, breaking the unbelievable kiss. He was panting heavily by the time Zabuza had his clothes untied and laying under him exposing his lithe body.

Zabuza stared for a second taking in the beauty of the young boy that had been his for so long. He had only recently realized that he desired Haku in more of an intimate way then a simple tool. He realized that he loved the boy with all his heart. If anything was to happen to Haku at the upcoming battle he didn’t know what he would do.

His eyes slid over the flawless pale skin not leaving an inch untouched by his gaze. He ran his hands almost lovingly down the chest then lower to his stomach. He gritted his teeth at the smoothness but didn’t linger. He was after one thing and one thing only. The hardness that was weeping for his touch, for the pleasure that he could bring. He gripped it firmly and pumped it hard, making the boy scream his name. Oh, he liked the sound of that a lot as that lovely voice slid over him like hot creamy chocolate.

He sank his nails painfully into the boys hips as he took that hard length into his mouth with a long hard suck. Holding Haku down so he could control the pace of the pleasure he inflicted on the boy. Haku was startled when Zabuza’s nude hard body slide down his and couldn’t stop the scream of the man’s name as his length was pleasurable abused by the assassin ninja.

“God Zabuza, it feels so good. Please, harder, I need it harder.” Zabuza moaned loudly at the plea causing more pleasure to explode through his body and pooling hotly at his groin. God, this was better then heaven.

Zabuza shoved his fingers deep inside that hot juicy mouth, forcing the boy to suck on them. Haku bit and sucked at the appendages making Zabuza to nip harshly at the head of his cock. He threw his head back gasping loudly, panting around the tip of the fingers that played with his tongue. He was burning up from the inside out. His body was on fire with lust and the passion was rising with each scrap of those sharp teeth against his sensitive flesh.

Zabuza decided that his fingers were wet enough and pulled them out quickly, surprising Haku slightly. He reached below the boys balls and thrust two fingers in hard.

“Fuck Zabuza!” Haku panted out and moaned in pain, but that went away quickly as the rogue ninja curled hs fingers to the side hitting the spot deep inside him that made him feel amazing.

He screamed again, pushing back frantically on those fingers, wanting to feel that sensation over and over again. Zabuza was having a hard time controlling his desire, the boy was just so fucking sexy. He needed to stretch the boy fast before he came all over Haku’s thigh.

“Shit.” Came the moan as Zabuza shoved in another finger harshly stretching the boy impatiently, not caring if he hit the spot again.

He just need to get inside now. He need to feel those tight muscles gripping his dripping cock as they were with his fingers and fuck the small ninja into the mattress.

Haku always knew sex with Zabuza would be rough and angry. He loved it. It made him feel like Zabuza wanted him so bad that Zabuza couldn’t hold back his lust and keep it in control. Haku prayed that he would have bruises and marks all over his body, so later he could look at his body and have the sweet memories of how he got everyone of them.

Zabuza pulled away from his cock and moved up his body to latched on to his neck hard. He pushed down roughly on the fingers inside him to get more pleasure to block out the pain in hs neck. Still he tilted his head to the side to give his mentor more room to work his mouth deliciously over his pulse. He was moaning uncontrollably now from the pain and pleasure that played hectic on his soul. Zabuza moved to his lips close to the boys, lightly brushing them together.

“Mine.” He growled ferociously, then claimed those bruised delicious lips for his own.

Haku opened immediately, granting him all the entrance he needed to devour that honey sweet mouth. Haku kissed back just as roughly, nipping at each others tongues and lips.

When Zabuza pulled away from the boy they were both gasping heavily for breath. Zabuza pulled his fingers out of Haku and spit on the palm of his hands smearing the saliva around on his cock, thankful for having some kind of relief to the ache that was driving him insane. He moaned loudly and looked up at the boy who laid under him.

The look on the boy’s face almost made him finish right there in his hand and all over the other’s stomach. There was a deep scarlet blush on the boys cheeks and he was panting with his mouth slightly open, that little pink sinful tongue sliding out to moisten those apple red bruised lips. The intense look of hunger in the boys face was what got him the most. He looked starved for the cock that was in front of him. This gave Zabuza an insane sense of accomplishment because he made the boy look like this and then the strong feeling of possessiveness slid over his body. Nobody else would ever see Haku like this but him. Nobody!

Their eyes clashed and suddenly Haku was moving lithely, turning around under him as he slipped his arms out of the kimono. He got into the position of doggie style and Zabuza’s heart stopped then slammed frantically against his chest. Haku shot a look over his shoulder of pure sexiness and Zabuza grabbed his hips in a painful grip, trying to bring some control over his body.

“Zabuza, take me hard and fast. Just how I always fantasized it.” Haku breathed out, rubbing his pert little ass against his sensei’s hard thick length.

“Holy fuck Haku.” Zabuza growled and slammed into Haku, filling him to the hilt. Haku screamed in pain from the brutal thrust feeling himself rip a little.

He didn’t fully realize how big Zabuza was, but he welcomed the pain. Zabuza knew he hurt Haku, but he didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was the warm tight feeling on that ass around his cock that begged to be fucked hard.

He didn’t hesitate to slam in and out of the supple body in front of his nipping harshly at the shoulder as pleasure swarmed his body in a powerful way. Haku was mewling under him in pleasure his turquoise painted nails digging into the sheets, calling Zabuza’s name over and over again.

“Fuck ya, harder, take me harder.” Haku cried out, as the ninja hit his prostate over and over making him quiver violently.

The man picked up the pace, biting deeply into the flesh of Haku’s shoulder drinking his essence that tasted of copper and honey. He sat back on his heels pulling the boy up with him so his chest was pressed to that sweat slick back. He pinched brutally at the nipples trying to get Haku to cry out lustfully again. That voice full of passion did wonders to his cock buried to the hilt in the boy’s ass.

“Yes, Zabuza. God, you feel so fucking good.” Haku pant out.

He wrapped his thin arms behind him around Zabuza’s neck. He turned his head to the side taking his mentor’s lips in a sloppy passionate kiss that had his own saliva trailing down to his chin. Zabuza trailed a hard powerful hand down the boy’s trembling chest wrapping painfully around that hard long thin length, pumping it almost brutally hard in time with his violent thrusts into the boy’s slightly bloody passage.

“Fuck Haku you’re so tight. I could fuck you all night long.” Zabuza growled against his lips.

“Then do it. I’m yours to use and have anyway you want me.” Haku purred back, making the man thrust hard and with an unbelievable speed. He screamed out as the pleasure built to a burning climax and he released his essence all over the sheets and that strong hand still pumping him.

Zabuza bit into the same place on Haku’s back again as the muscles clenched him and forced him to orgasm with an intensity that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head, crying out harshly. He fell to the side taking the boy with him and laid there in bliss. He was holding the boy impossible tight and a feeling washed over him that almost sent him into a heavy panic. Instead of giving into that feeling he just took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Haku laid there feeling relaxed, happy and extremely safe in Zabuza’s arms. He just didn’t understand what exactly happened. Why would Zabuza, after all these years, finally do this with him. Had he always wanted to do this? Had he always had a desire for him? Haku decided he was going to test the water’s and see what would happen.

“Zabuza?” He started shyly.

“You are mine. Don’t question it.” Haku couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Hai, Zabuza.”

 

The End


End file.
